


Confession

by salamoonder



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: First Kiss, Kepler is terrible, M/M, Stakeout, as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamoonder/pseuds/salamoonder
Summary: Written for the prompt "a kiss as a confession" with Kepcobi for @rainbow-mangoes-of-the-tardis on tumblr.





	Confession

“Kepler.”

“Yes, Mr. Jacobi?”

“Can we go home now?”

Kepler hesitates. Then, “Absolutely not.”

Jacobi lets out a groan. “Please, sir. I’m soaked to the skin.”

They’ve been sitting in this alley in the pouring rain for ages, watching a window ten floors above them and trying to look homeless. It’s been one of Jacobi’s least favorite missions and that’s saying something.

So much of their job is just waiting. Jacobi hates waiting. It’s enough, sometimes (like tonight) to make him wonder why he ever took the job in the first place. But he knows why. He knows.

Someone shifts in the window and Kepler shoots straight up. Then he sits down again.

“Shadow from the next building over,” he murmurs, jerking a thumb at the open window of the facing window. He gives Jacobi an uncharacteristically broad smile, and the feeling of suspicion that’s been bubbling in Jacobi surfaces in the form of a lemon sour taste in his mouth.

“Sir.”

“Hmm?” Kepler’s still grinning.

“Is there a reason we’re out here?”

“Yep.”

“…is the reason anything at all to do with that window?”

“Not anymore. He went home hours ago when you fell asleep.”

Jacobi hisses out a breath through his teeth. “Is the reason that you wanted to see how long it would take me to notice that we’re here for fucking nothing??”

“Not at all, Mr. Jacobi. I wanted to see how far gone you were.”

“Sir-”

Before he can say another word Kepler has him up against the wall of the alley, lips smashed together, and without thinking Jacobi kisses him back, furious in both senses of the word.

When they finally pull apart they’re both breathless. Subconsciously Jacobi reaches up to swipe a loose strand of hair away from Kepler’s face, cupping his cheek to go in for another kiss, but moments before their lips touch Kepler smirks and pulls away.

“What?” Jacobi demands, angry and exasperated and incredibly turned on.

“You do like me back.”


End file.
